custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tusidi
Tusidi is a female Toa of Air who formerly served as a guard for the Emerald Princess in Tesara in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Unlike most Matoran, Tusidi wasn't created by the Great Beings, nor did she aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. She was instead created by the Turaga in Tesara, through a machine designed to create new Matoran should the population ever diminish. She was one of many Matoran created after Spherus Magna was reformed and a large number of cities were built, cities that needed to be populated. It is because Tusidi was created via these machines that she is female, unlike the majority of Le-Matoran and Toa of Air. The machines now began to create some 'oddities' in the new Matoran. Tusidi was one of those oddities. Tusidi lived out her life in Tesara, being shunned somewhat by other Matoran. At one point, she saved a fellow Matoran's life during a Vorox attack. This act was noticed by Nayata, the Glatorian princess who governed Tesara during that time, and Tusidi was offered the position of Royal Guard. The Le-Matoran accepted, and began serving the Emerald Princess. She served as a guard for many years, and gradually worked her way up the ranks until she was one of Nayata's most trusted warriors and protectors. When it came time for a new group of Toa to be chosen, Nayata selected Tusidi for the task. She was transformed into a Toa, and was sent to The Great Hand, a city that had ceased all communications with the outside world, where she would find out what the problem was and meet up with her new teammates. Events of Deception of Honor When Tusidi arrived at the Great Hand, she met two of his new teammates, Jeynah and Terifol. Together they found out that most of the city was empty, but a burning pile of what was probably the corpse of every citizen lay at its center. As they discussed what could have happened and what they should do about it, three other Toa arrived in the square. These Toa introduced themselves as Karov, Pozic, and Jevan, Karov and Pozic being two of Tusidi's new teammates. They had previously seen the pile of bodies, and it had been Karov who had set fire to it. The three Toa told Tusidi and her companions that whoever had attacked the city had taken two Kanohi from a hidden vault under the city, the Kanohi Kraahkan and an Olmak. The group of Toa decided that they should track whoever had done this and retrieve the stolen masks. The group managed to find a large set of tracks leading away from the City, which they assumed to be those of the invaders. While following this trail, they discovered, fought, and captured an injured Skakdi named Ahknot. When questioned by Pozic, he told them of a plot to revive Makuta Teridax, and of a cult built around that goal, aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Ahknot told the group of a ritual that would shortly take place. After they had extracted all the knowledge they needed, Tusidi killed Ahknot, although Karov objected, saying that it went against the Toa Code. Jevan reminded the group that they needed to stop the ritual that would supposedly revive Teridax, and they continued following the trail. Upon discovering the site of the upcoming ritual, Pozic came up with a plan about how they would intervene. This plan involved three Toa, Jevan, Tusidi, and Terifol, journeying to a nearby village and sending a messenger to Matoro City. They would then prepare the town for a potential battle, as Pozic suspected that they would be pursued by the cultists. Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah would stay and wait for the ritual, and interrupt it as it began, hoping to catch the cultists off guard. Terifol and the others grudgingly agreed to this, none of them wanting to leave, and the team split up, with Terifol and Tusidi being led by Jevan to the village which lay several kio away. When the three Toa arrived at the village, Jevan prepared the villagers for the fight against the Cult of Teridax. He also sent several messengers to Matoro City to alert its council of recent events. A group of Matoran and Agori returned with these messengers, lead by a Matoran named Dimous, a Glatorian named Rovrun, and a Turaga named Coprollex. The group said that they were to be reinforcements, and claimed to be friends of Karov and Pozic. Karov, Pozic, and Jeynah soon arrived at the village, followed closely by the Cult, and the villagers, Toa, and reinforcements all readied themselves for the fight. For a while, it seemed that the Toa's side had the upper hand, as they outnumbered the cultists and had more powerful fighters than the opposition. However, Dacciah, the Makuta who had taken control of the Cult after its original leader's death, was tipping the battle in her side's favor. Jevan gathered the six Toa to eliminate her. It seemed at first as though Dacciah could not hope to beat six Toa at the same time, but when the Makuta was nearly out of strength, she activated her Mask of Intimidation, causing all six Toa to become paralyzed in fear. Pozic was able to break out of the trance and killed Dacciah. Once the Makuta was dead, her Kanohi's hold over the others was broken, and they regained consciousness. After Dacciah's defeat, the villagers and their allies were quickly able to defeat the cultists, killing some and taking some prisoners, although several cultists escaped into the desert. All of Tusidi's teammates had survived the battle, and had sustained only minor injuries. The team helped repair the damage in the village. Abilities and Traits Tusidi is adventurous and at times, rather arrogant. She is also younger than the rest of her team, and was only more recently created. Since the machines which create Matoran have been reactivated, some 'oddities' have appeared: Some have colors which are unrelated to their element, genders are swapped, and personality traits that are more distinct in Matoran of other elements. Tusidi is one of such oddities. She enjoys showing off, and sometimes is at times overconfident in her abilities, which gives her many opportunities to fail. She is also friendly, yet aggressive, and ruthless to those she deems her enemies. Like any Toa of Air, Tusidi has the ability to harness and control wind currents, bending them into any form she chooses (i.e tornadoes, cyclones, the ability to flay and disarm an opponent). She wears a dark gold Kanohi Kualsi, the mask of quick travel, and wields a Zamor Sphere Crossbow. Trivia *Although the images that appear on Tusidi's page were uploaded by Toa Pozico, the MOC itself was created by Karov Kurad. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance Category:Toa of Air Category:Air